conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Dzizhij
Dzizhij (/ˈdðɪʒɪj/) is a constructed language whose creation began in 2015. It is an isolating language without verbs. General information Dzizhij is an isolating language without verbs. With only one exception (lyy /lyː/), words that describe a noun precede the noun, including the many prepositions. Due to the absence of verbs the concept of subject, verb and object can't be applied to Dzizhij. There is a large inventory of consonants and a moderately large inventory of vowels. Dzizhij uses a strictly phonetic Latin alphabet without any diacritics. Phonology Consonants Pulmonic consonants Pulmonic consonants Co-articulated consonants Vowels Alphabet The Dzizhij alphabet is based on the ISO basic Latin alphabet and doesn't use any diacritics. It uses all of its letters except q and v. Long vowels are written by repeating the letter of the short vowel. The letter combinations cz (/tʃ/), dh (/dʒ/), dz (/dð/), fh (/f/), hz (/ç/), ng (/ŋ/), sh (/ʃ/) and zh (/ʒ/) are being used as well. If any of those letters are to pronounced separately, an apostrophe is being inserted between them. This usually only happens in foreign place names or given names. The Dzizhij alphabet is strictly phonetic, each letter and letter combination is always pronounced the same way and each sound can only be written using one certain letter or letter combination. Stress There's no general stress rule in Dzizhij. Learning material uses acute accents above the vowels to indicate the stress of words. Phonotactics There's four possible syllable structures in Dzizhij - V, CV, VC and CVC. No vowel clusters or consonant clusters are allowed. Only foreign city/town names, given names and names of languages can contain consonant clusters and vowel clusters. C, cz, dh and dz are treated like one consonant when this rule is applied. Filler vowels, usually u or i, and filler consonants, usually j or w, are added to loanwords to make the word fit the Dzizhij phonological system: Grammar Verbs The most notable feature of Dzizhij grammar is the absence of verbs. "To be" is expressed by omitting the declined form: There are no articles in Dzizhij. "Bu" (this/that (one)) and "pijir" (one) are used for drawing emphasis to a certain noun when "the" or "a"/"an" would be used in English. "To have" is expressed by saying "At noun/pronoun noun/pronoun": The same pattern is being used instead of standard verbs. What would be a nominalization in English is used to express the action: Adjectives Dzizhij uses the word "ka" to turn nouns into adjectives: There are a few adjectives without a noun equivalent, but every single adjective is preceded by "ka". Prepositions Dzizhij uses various prepositions to express relations between words. One of the most notable prepositions is "dar", which marks plural: Even the personal pronouns use that preposition: Some other notable prepositions include: "Fhu" is even used with the personal pronouns as well: Questions Dzizhij uses the word "ku" to turn a sentence into a question: Conditional The words "ko" ("if") and "toz" (then) are used where the zero, first and second conditional would be used in English: Vocabulary Most Dzizhij words have a maximum length of 5 letters and two syllables. A common noun ending is -ij (/ɪj/). Something notable about Dzizhij words is that all words relating to people are gender-neutral: Only words relating to family and relationships are an exception to this rule, where there's four words each, a female word, a male word, a non-binary word and a gender-neutral word: Loanwords A large number of Dzizhij vocabulary has been borrowed from Azerbaijani, Ukrainian, English, Finnish and Sakha. For example: Some loanwords from Azerbaijani: Some loanwords from Ukrainian: Some loanwords from English (mostly for western concepts): Some loanwords from Finnish: Some loanwords from Sakha: Some native Dzizhij words include: Example text Universal declaration of human rights, article 1: Official links Official website Official Facebook page Official Instagram account Category:Languages